


Surprise

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'ed. Please point out the mistakes you may find.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Please point out the mistakes you may find.

You have been working too much even for your own liking, this life you're living eating you up from the inside. But you can't resign, you can't refuse to work for the only people who had been brave enough to hire you when no one else would, when you were judged by your father's choices instead of your own. Even your love life has been affected by his weird working hours, and you are just fed up with everything. Yet all you do is come back home and kick off your shoes.

You look down at the floor, where you glimpse a white envelope that has clearly fallen from the table. You pick it up and pry it open, giving in to your curiosity. You find inside two airline tickets to Bora Bora. You blink, but when you look the tickets are there still.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," you hear, turning around to face your lover.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now that you know, we can plan it together."

"But these are tickets for Christmas. I don't have any holidays then."

"I've called your bosses, used a bit of the 'Saviour' influence they think I have. They've agreed to let you go on holidays for a week, if you come with me to Bora Bora."

"And have a tropical Christmas?"

"And have a lovely Christmas together."

You do the only thing you can when the awe you feel prevents your throat from producing sounds. You nod.


End file.
